El gas de la discordia
by NiddyDragonBreath
Summary: Kanda recordaría las siguientes palabras cuando sus ojos volviesen a encontrarse con los del brote de habas. PWP, lemon, Yullen.


**Hola, hola~ Después de una pausa abismal en , he vuelto con este One-Shot, el primero que hago en este fandom. Está hecho a partir de las dos de la madrugada, donde yo no soy persona, pero espero que no esté tan hecho mierda como pienso que está. No tengo beta, así que lo siento por los fallos de antemano :C**

 **· Disclaimer.** _DGM no es mío, si no de Hosino-sensei._

 **· Advertencias.** _Yaoi, PWP, lemon, errores gramaticales que pueda haber al estar medio dormida, escrito sin sentido, Yuu diciendo palabras malas._

 **· Pairing.** _Yullen._

* * *

El calor y el sudor repentino se lo confirmaron, el gas de ese akuma no había sido inocuo. Era imposible que un arma para destruir a la humanidad utilizara un ataque que no afectase de ninguna manera a su enemigo, y más cuando había sido lo último en lanzar antes de ser destruido. El jodido gas rosáceo había inundado todas las ruinas —antes una bonita catedral— y ellos, como auténticos subnormales, al ver que no producía ninguna repercusión corporal, se relajaron e inhalaron cantidades importantes, que de haberse tratado de otro tipo de gas, alguno mortífero a corto plazo, estarían muertos. Bueno, igualmente acabarían muertos, pero con más horas vividas. Agradecía haber llegado ya a la Orden, así Komui y su equipo estarían a mano, o de lo contrario, hubiera preferido cruzar al otro lado que dejar su vida en las manos de alguna de las personas que le habían acompañado a esa estúpida misión. Misión que resultó ser una pérdida absurda de tiempo. Iban buscando una supuesta inocencia, que en realidad eran una horda de akumas de bajo nivel intentando tenderles una trampa, y acabaron envenenados por uno de ellos que quiso pasarse de listo en el último momento. Mantenía la pequeña esperanza de que aquel grupo de científicos locos —pero parcialmente útiles— pudiese elaborar alguna especie de antídoto, o él mismo les rebanaría el cuello; no se iría solo al más allá.

Sudando a mares, con un espantoso ardor encima y con la vista algo nublada, salió de su habitación, donde había pasado un buen rato meditando. Quería ir a ver a Komui antes de que los síntomas se volviesen insoportables, pues notaba como cada vez se sentía mucho más débil, acalorado y desorientado. Apenas había dado dos pasos por el pasillo cuando el dolor inconfundible de una erección mal atendida le paró los pies.

No. Oh, no, no podía ser cierto.

El maldito hijo de puta del akuma había lanzado un gas afrodisíaco. Tenía que ser eso, o si no, no se explicaba el estar duro como una jodida piedra por un veneno que en teoría debería paralizar los músculos de su corazón o impedir la transmisión del impulso nervioso, como la mayoría. Pero este había tenido que salir rebelde, el cabrón. Y además, aunque su periodo de activación era lento, la manifestación de los síntomas sin duda podría hacerle frente a la rapidez de un puto corre-caminos. Notaba las rodillas débiles, la frente totalmente sudada, le ardía la cara y apenas podía pensar en nada, su mente era un manto blanco y esponjoso, una niebla que le impedía pensar con claridad. Chasqueó la lengua; ningún gas de color rosa le iba a vencer, lo juraba por Mugen. Trató de levantarse, apoyando su mano en la pared de piedra, pero apenas pudo levantar dos centímetros las rodillas del suelo.

"¡Kanda!" oyó en la lejanía su nombre, reconociendo vagamente la voz del brote de habas. Mierda, era lo último que quería, que ese enano le viese de aquella forma: débil, indefenso, con una brutal erección amenazando con romper el botón del pantalón. Pero antes de que si quiera pudiese contestar, todo se volvió asquerosamente negro.

* * *

Sentía tantísima calor que no le extrañaría si se despertase en medio del desierto en pleno mediodía. Tenía el cuerpo sudoroso, pegajoso a más no poder, y la garganta seca. Apenas podía abrir los ojos, pero sabía que no estaba en el suelo, era una superficie blanda, se atrevería a decir que estaba en su cama; reconocía la textura de su almohada. Intentó emitir algún sonido, pero lo único que salió fue un gruñido entrecortado, de unas cuerdas vocales poco hidratadas. Tampoco se podía olvidar de su amigo, ese amigo tan despierto que se encontraba entre sus piernas; amigo que buscaba liberación inmediata.

"¿Kanda? ¿Estás despierto?" consiguió abrir un poco los ojos, lo suficiente para vislumbrar los contrarios. Los ojos color lavanda, enmarcados por unas pestañas absurdamente largas y curvadas para ser de un hombre, le dieron la respuesta que quería; era el brote de habas. ¿Qué hacía ahí, en su habitación? De repente se recordó del pasillo, de su voz en la lejanía y del maldito gas del puto akuma.

"¿Qué quieres?" susurró con la voz ronca, rota por la sequedad.

No escuchó respuesta, hecho que le cabreó. Chasqueó la lengua, preparado para tirar de allí al intento de gnomo, pero nunca salieron esas palabras. Lo único que se atrevió a salir de entre sus labios fue un —horrible, humillante— gemido. Un gemido, de _placer_.

Aquello o era un sueño muy raro o una broma de muy mal gusto. Prefería pensar lo primero. El chico del pelo canoso, esechico, chaval, adolescente; _ese_ mismo con el que no paraba de meterse, de discutir, de insultar sin piedad, estaba tocándole descaradamente el paquete. Uno muy adolorido e hinchado, que recibió como una aparición divina la suave presión de la palma humana del otro, que no había perdido el tiempo y empezaba a frotar rítmicamente por encima de sus pantalones de entrenamiento.

El veneno le estaba haciendo alucinar. Debía ser eso, sí, alucinaciones. Las probabilidades reales de que el otro exorcista le estuviese tocando de esa manera llegaban a números negativos. Pero se sentía demasiado auténtico, demasiado _bien_. Puede que fuera por que no estaba en sus cabales, por el calor o por querer hacer desaparecer de una vez aquella molestia de su entrepierna, pues no dijo nada, no intentó detener al otro; no tenía fuerzas para ello. Así que se dejó hacer, dejó que el enano de desabotonase el pantalón, dejó que le bajase la cremallera y por supuesto que dejó que la pálida mano frotase su polla por encima de la fina tela de la ropa interior. De su boca no salían nada más que suspiros y gruñidos de placer, pues aunque no estaba muy cuerdo en aquellos momentos —si lo estuviese esa mano estaría en el suelo con un charco de sangre importante debajo de ella— no se permitiría volver a gemir de aquella manera tan _femenina_. Qué bochorno, por Dios.

Clavó sus colmillos con fuerza en su propio labio inferior cuando algo caliente, húmedo y con muchas probabilidades de ser una lengua recorrió todo su miembro por encima aún de la tela. Fue una lamida tan larga, lenta y pegajosa que sintió que se correría en menos de medio segundo, pero a la vez le supo a poco, a muy poco. Ya que quería aliviarle la erección por qué coño estaba haciéndole esperar de esa manera tan cruel. ¿Acaso era tan difícil bajarle la ropa interior y lamer directamente? ¿El brote de habas era inútil incluso para eso?

Pero sus pensamientos contra el pobre chico de pelo blanco fueron interrumpidos, cumpliendo las exigencias mentales de Kanda. Bajó la tela que le impedía acceder con totalidad al pene del de pelo negro, el cual quedó al descubierto. Lago, ancho, con las venas a punto de explotar y la cabeza rojiza y mojada. Todo ello saliendo de una mata de vello púbico oscuro liso, que se antojaba suave al tacto. La respiración de Allen chocaba contra su virilidad, causando espasmos eléctricos a lo largo de toda su columna vertebral, aumentando la necesidad irracional de hundir su polla hasta ahogar al otro sin piedad.

Alguna razón desconocida le hizo a Kanda volver a abrir los ojos, cerrados a cal y canto desde el gemido de la discordia. Allen, sentado en una silla e inclinado sobre la cama, se volvió una imagen tanto erótica como bizarra. No pudo evitar observar con cuidado las pestañas blancas que caían por encima de sus pómulos extremadamente sonrojados, los ojos morados oscurecidos, la nariz recta con la punta respingona y la piel de marfil que destacaba con facilidad de sus labios humedecidos, carnosos y de un muy saludable color _rosa._ Una boca que se tornó demasiado peligrosa para la mente adormecida del espadachín y que apenas se encontraba a medio centímetro del tallo de su hombría, esperando asaltarla sin piedad. ¿O lo esperaba él? Qué más daba.

El músculo que momentos antes lo había llevado al límite se asomó con timidez y volvió a dar un lametón potente, esta vez sin ninguna barrera, desde la base a la punta, ningún parón. Se maravilló al ver como cerraba los ojos de aparente gula, al ver como la —sorprendentemente— pequeña lengua se deslizaba sin decoro por la piel ardiendo. Una vez la lengua en la cabeza, los labios atacaron sin piedad. Muchos besos se dejaron caer por allí, mezclándose el líquido preseminal de Kanda con la saliva de Allen, el cual no tardó en atacar con la punta de la lengua la hendidura, haciendo la justa presión que causó que otro gruñido placentero se escapase por los dientes apretados del más alto.

Todo esto siendo observado por el asiático, quien, de algún lado, consiguió las fuerzas necesarias para levantar un brazo y enredar sus dedos en las hebras blancas y suaves del que le estaba brindando tantas atenciones. ¿Qué todo él era suave? ¿Estaba hecho de algodón o algo?

Allen tomó aquel acto como una invitación a envolver la punta de la virilidad del otro con su boca ardiente, más ardiente incluso que el cuerpo del tumbado. Empezó su vaivén de forma lenta, saboreando en su paladar y su lengua la asimétrica textura que las venas hinchadas le daban al órgano, succionando ligeramente cuando la punta de su nariz alcanzó el vello púbico ajeno. Sin ningún acto reflejo de su garganta —acostumbrada ya a que una cantidad impensable de comida pasara por allí diariamente— le supo a gloria al de cabellos oscuros, el cual apretó inconscientemente la mano posada en la cabeza del menor, quien empezó a acelerar el ritmo de la felación, haciéndola más intensa, chupando más fuerte hasta que dos ligeros hoyos se pudieron apreciar en sus mejillas.

"Joder..." es lo único que pudo decir con algo de sentido el asiático, mientras se derretía bajo la boca de su compañero exorcista, gruñendo, suspirando, gimiendo cuando bajaba un poco la guardia. Sabía que no iba a durar mucho, estaba a nada de correrse, el nudo de placer que se concentraba en su vientre se lo indicaba. El agarre de su mano se volvió más duro, marcándole al otro un ritmo bestial. Ya estaba cerca, lo sentía, solo necesitaba un ligero empuje, que la hiperactiva lengua del de ojos lavanda le dio.

Su semen se esparció por la boca —especialmente— y la cara de Allen, quien se veía arrebatador a los ojos oscuros de Kanda, con la lengua y sus labios rosados llenos de su corrida, las mejillas rojas como tomates y el pelo del color de la nieve totalmente alborotado.

Después de tal impresionante orgasmo, la mirada del mayor se volvió hacia el techo, notando como su cuerpo ya no estaba tan caliente; se sentía muchísimo mejor. Pero no pudo evitar que el sueño de venciese; con veneno en sus venas y después de una mamada tan brutal, era lo único que podía hacer.

* * *

El despacho de Komui era un caos perpetuo; le dolía la cabeza con solo entrar allí. Papeles por todos lados, pócimas extrañas que no quería saber ni el nombre, libros desperdigados por todo el lugar... Kanda suspiró cansado. Ese jodido le había citado allí y le hacía esperar mientras hacía a saber qué.

"Oye, no tengo todo el día" soltó con su mal humor habitual mientras veía danzar al más mayor de un lado a otro de la habitación.

"Sí, sí, lo siento" se disculpó entre risas el supervisor, no quería hacer enfadar a Yuu y que le cayese una paliza gratuita. "Necesito hacerte algunas pruebas para ver si la toxina con la que ese akuma os envenenó a ti y a tu equipo en la misión de ayer aún sigue en tu organismo. Era un tipo de toxina muy raro que afectaba a la regulación térmica del cuerpo y que provocaba la secreción de algunas hormonas que activaban un estado de dependencia sexual. No tiene antídoto, solo se puede eliminar mediante contacto sexual. Así que, a parte de querer comprobar tu estado... ¿disfrutaste ayer de una buena noche?" la sonrisa que se dibujó en la cara ajena le dieron suficientes razones para pegarle un señor puñetazo al cabrón de Komui, quien quedó enterrado entre cientos de papeles. Kanda recordaría las siguientes palabras cuando sus ojos volviesen a encontrarse con los del brote de habas.

"¡Qué malo! ¡Y yo que hice que Allen _-kun_ te buscase una compañera adecuada para ti!"

* * *

 **Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, enhorabuena y muchísimas gracias por leerlo, de verdad 3 Si por casualidad os ha gustado, dejad algún review, al igual si hay alguna crítica constructiva que pueda hacerme mejorar como escritora.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias de nuevo!**


End file.
